


Strange Medicine

by Selah



Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junji just wanted a dark place to lay down and escape, so of course he couldn't have it. But Mahiro thinks he has just the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> A flash fiction fill from awhile back for a greedy kitten who will go unnamed to protect the guilty. ;)

Not even halfway through the shoot, Junji could feel the first tendrils of a headache forming behind his eyes, probably from the flashes. His part was mostly finished – they had done group shots first, then his personal shots – but he still had to stay, and in costume, until the end, just in case. On the other hand, nothing said he had to stay in the studio, and as soon as he could, he made his escape to their dressing room, turning off the overhead lights as soon as he got there. The light from the open door and his phone gave him enough to make a space for himself on the couch where he could lay down for a bit.

“Juju?” he heard Mahiro's voice just as the other man was turning on the lights. He half groaned, half whined as the light hit him, sending spikes of pain straight through his brain. Almost immediately, the lights flicked back off again, but of course the damage was already done.

“Sorry, sorry,” he heard the vocalist murmur, surprised to feel fingers pressing into his scalp in gentle massage a moment later. “You disappeared so quickly, we were worried.”

“And you got the short straw?” he mumbled, leaning into the vocalist's touch in spite of the shape of his words.

“Oi, don't be ridiculous,” Mahiro muttered, swatting his head, then immediately apologizing for it. “I volunteered fastest. That and sensei was up for his solo shoot. This one's pretty bad then, na?”

Junji grunted, hoping that would be close enough to a yes for Mahiro to understand. Seemed to work, if the soft tsking and pettings were any indication. And that was fine with him; as much as this headache was trying to kill him, talking was more effort than he wanted to use, and tended to hurt more anyway. Of course the quiet didn't last.

“You know what they say is a really good cure for headaches?” Mahiro asked after a bit. Why did he feel like he was being set up?

“What's that?” he muttered anyway.

“Orgasms~”

Yeah, he'd walked right into that one. “Mahi, sex isn't the solution to everything,” he mock grumbled, huffing and rolling over to hide his face against the back of the couch. It smelled heavily of stale cigarette smoke and other things he wasn't going to think about any further, but at least it blotted out the remaining light somewhat?

“Mou, I know that, Juju, but it really does work. Might not get rid of this one completely, but it'll help.”

“Mahiro … we're at a studio in the middle of a photoshoot,” he grumbled. “And I don't see any busty cute girls around here, do you?”

“Well of course you don't, face pressed into the back of the couch like that, silly Juju,” the vocalist scolded. At times like this, Junji really did wonder about his friend's sanity. Maybe a good orgasm _would_ help his headache, but there was a certain lack of possible partners. Never mind the whole thing about not wanting to get caught by one of the half dozen or so staffers running about the studio.

“Mahi....”

“Stop fussing so much,” the other man scolded, gently insisting he roll back onto his back. To his surprise, the door to their dressing room was now closed, blotting out even more light, to the point where he could barely see Mahiro at all. But he could feel him, the other man's hands sliding down his chest to start fiddling with his costume.

“Mahikitty,” he started, frowning slightly, but a finger fell across his lips.

“Trust me,” Mahiro murmured, preventing his further objections by kissing him soundly. For an eternity of a few seconds, Junji was too startled to do anything but allow it. He had always been aware of Mahiro's attractiveness on some level, but Junji had never thought of the vocalist as anything but a close friend. With as obsessed with busty anime babes as his friend could be – no match for Hiyorin, perhaps, but still – it had never occurred to him that Mahiro might not be completely straight. And yet he couldn't deny the way the vocalist was kissing him, the way those hands were undoing his costume until Junji could feel cool air on his thighs. Fingers sliding into Mahiro's hair, he kissed him back, groaning softly when he felt a hand curling around his length.

“Trust me,” the other man repeated, pulling away from him. Curious, Junji watched as his friend scooted down his body, better able to see that wicked grin now that his eyes had adapted to the dark. Even knowing Mahiro as well as he did, Junji had not expected the flick of tongue against his tip. He was ill-prepared for how erotic it was, watching in the dim light as Mahiro worked hand and mouth over his length, even spitting into his hand at one point. The things that minx was doing with his mouth... Junji bit the back of his hand to keep his own moans contained, his other hand clenching in Mahiro's hair. The stylist wasn't going to be happy if their kitten still needed to do a shoot, but Junji was well beyond caring right then. 

Mahiro did something with his tongue and Junji whimpered, feeling his release wash over him. He wasn't sure if he actually passed out or just imagined he did. The lights were still out, but he could tell Mahiro was still there in the room with him.

“How's the head?” Mahiro murmured, as if on cue, fingers brushing his cheek.

“Better,” he confessed, leaning into the vocalist's touch. How annoying, the little hobbit had been right. He was never going to hear the end of it.

“Told you~” the other man said, chuckling even as he brushed a kiss to his lips. “I'm going to go check on things, you stay here and rest.”

“Yes, Mommy,” he replied, an automatic teasing response. Mahiro huffed at him and then Junji was alone in the dark. He probably ought to be staying awake, but sleep sounded so much better just then. They knew where he was, they could wake him if they really needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I confess, this fic only works if we ignore Mahiro's eye condition and/or assume it was set fairly early in the band's history. Shhhh, don't tell anyone. ;)


End file.
